Narciso de campanilla
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: "Enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla con arrogancia disfrazada de orgullo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió envidia; envidia porque Kikyō no merecía todo aquello, envidia porque tenía lo que debería ser para ella." Pactando con el diablo: mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Fic participante del concurso, "Pactando con el diablo: mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate!

El reto se llevaba en base a lo siguiente.

**Temática: **[En un momento de su vida] _12. Obsesión; personajes:_ Tsubaki y Kikyō.

Los invito a dejar un review y votar por mí y mis compañeras, dejaré el link en mi perfil. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos :*

* * *

**Narciso de campanilla.**

Tomó la peineta entre sus delgados dedos, cepillando con esmero sus negras hebras con parsimonia, cuidadosamente, como todo lo que tuviera que ver con su arreglo personal.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano que tenía al lado del futón y sonrió ante su reflejo; la cremosa piel tersa, los ojos rasgados de un intenso azul marino, las cejas finas y oscuras. Con las yemas recorrió su mandíbula, delineando cada propia facción, maravillándose. Sintió a su corazón correr acelerado, entusiasta; mañana empezarían sus entrenamientos como sacerdotisa y la emoción la tenía con un nudo en el estómago. Finalmente, mordiéndose el labio como signo de su ansia, se recostó ya dispuesta a dormir. A pesar de que aún no anochecía completamente para ella era tarde, acostumbraba dormir temprano, de esa forma se mantenía una piel más jovial.

Una tontería puesto que era apenas poco más que una niña pero si no se comenzaba a cuidar desde ahora, más tarde, su piel sería manchada y reseca tal cual esas aldeanas que trabajaban a sol y sombra durante todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con la hakama azul marino y respectivo kosode blanco que serían parte de su uniforme. Alisó sus cabellos, con una perfecta línea que lo dividía por la mitad y de su frente colgó la pequeña concha de oro que su madre le obsequió en su cumpleaños número diez.

Después de su ritual matutino se dirigió al templo con su caminar sinuoso, llamaba la atención de los habitantes masculinos, por su belleza apacible.

No es que realmente gustara de llamar _ése_ tipo de atención empero siempre que se percataba de las miradas —indiferente al sexo— una calidez, llamada placer, se instalaba en la boca de su estómago; haciéndola sentir orgullosa. Sin embargo eso no llevaba comparación con sus deseos de ser miko. Pronto sería tan buena como Kikyō.

Todos hablaban de Kikyō: una niña que desde los ocho años comenzó sus entrenamientos, decían que además de ser dedicada era muy talentosa.

Alzó la barbilla con aire altivo, pronto ella sería igual o más diestra. Sonrió para sí, después de todo, era una descendiente de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko; la creadora de la Shikon no Tama y algún día se convertiría en la guardiana del gran tesoro que ésta representaba.

* * *

—Buenos días, Tsubaki —la saludó su maestro con una sonrisa que resaltaba las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos, dándole una expresión bondadosa y familiar.

—Buenos días, sensei —respondió e hizo una reverencia—. Estoy lista para comenzar, ¿qué es lo haremos primero?

El aludido soltó una carcajada jovial que le restaba blancura a las canas que sus cabellos mostraban en las patillas.

—Pareces muy animada, por lo regular a las jovencitas de tu edad les aburre de sobremanera sus prácticas.

—No es como si se tratase de algún tipo de sacrificio —dijo con simpleza.

* * *

Las lecciones del maestro habían terminado hacía más de una pero Tsubaki seguía repasando cada conjuro que le fue impartido hasta que lo recitaba de memoria.

—Tsubaki, ¿qué haces todavía en el templo? —instigó curioso el maestro, de pie junto a la muchacha—. Hace bastante que acabamos.

Ella hizo un gesto y encogió los hombros.

—Seré la mejor, así que, debo hacer más que las demás. Cualquiera podría ser extraordinario si las cosas fueran sencillas.

La seguridad y confianza que siempre demostraba Tsubaki podría considerarse egocéntrica —y de hecho lo era un poco— sin embargo también poseía una gran nobleza propia de su inocencia.

Ella sería la mejor, no era algo que dudara. Tenía esa certeza. Era disciplinada e inteligente además de extraordinariamente impetuosa. Y hasta el momento era la mejor de las alumnas que había tenido; en tres años había aprendido lo que otras en el doble de tiempo.

El maestro dio media vuelta para marcharse y dejar a la joven con lo que hacía. Ya a la entrada recordó el porqué de ir a buscarla.

—Tsubaki, será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día ajetreado —vio la interrogación en los ojos azules y se explicó—; iniciaremos con las prácticas de campo junto a tu nueva compañera —concluyó y esta vez se fue.

—¡Estupendo, Kikyō! —aplaudió **su** sensei con entusiasmo, sí, el suyo no el de Kikyō—. También lo has hecho muy bien, Tsubaki.

Correspondió con una sonrisa en la que su quijada dolía por la fuerza con la que la apretaba. Precisamente de ése modo eran las cosas desde que la apática chica estaba allí. Kikyō siempre delante de ella, siempre magnífica ante los ojos de todos, incluso los varones que solían mirarla ahora desviaban su mirada a la azabache ¡Absurdo! Kikyō no tenía alguna belleza especial que la hiciera destacar, ni siquiera se esmeraba en lo más mínimo y lograba captar la atención de todos.

Ella se esmeraba, practicaba el más horas de las que eran necesarias, memorizaba los pergaminos ¡no era justo! Kikyō en cambio lo hacía de manera natural, sin esfuerzo lograba lo que fuera.

Enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla con arrogancia disfrazada de orgullo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió envidia; envidia porque Kikyō no merecía todo aquello, envidia porque tenía lo que debería ser para ella.

* * *

Dio un grito ahogado y pateó todo lo que pudo encontrar a su alrededor. No, no, no y no. Eso no estaba sucediendo ¡Ella era Tsubaki, descendiente de Midoriko! ¡Debería ser la guardiana de la perla!

En su lugar habían elegido a Kikyō. Siempre a Kikyō. Su cuerpo se sacudió por el enojo; desde antes de conocerla había supuesto un problema, un estorbo en su camino.

Entrecerró los ojos haciéndolos parecer una delgada línea.

Se desharía de ella si era necesario, no era digna de ser la guardiana y menos aún después de los rumores que se corrían de ella y el hanyō.

Mordió sus labios rojo borgoña aún con el corazón agitado, no permitiría que ese enorme tesoro se desperdiciara en un asqueroso híbrido.

Bajó la vista al suelo y abrió los ojos tanto que pensó se le saldrían de las cuencas al ver su reflejo en el cuarteado espejo.

En esta ocasión su bramido no quedó atorado en la garganta.

—¡Maldita desgraciada!

Se arrodilló junto a los trozos del cristal, palpando su ojo derecho y alrededor de este. Creyó que se desmayaría, no era una ilusión… su rostro, su hermoso rostro destrozado con repulsivas escamas verdosas que fruncían parte de su piel.

El maleficio que lanzó a Kikyō y la muy perra le había devuelto la había convertido en eso.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver, ahora más que nunca la perla tenía que ser suya, así podría recuperar su belleza; algo mucho más importante que el tonto deseo de amor de esos dos.

Pero… ¿cómo obtener la perla?

El maleficio no funcionó, tal vez era momento de visitar al miserable bandido de la cueva, cuando se trataba de hacer el mal no había nada mejor que un humano de pútrida alma.

Tan pútrida como la de Tsubaki, sólo que ella volvería a ser tan bella como una flor.


End file.
